A technology associated furniture system and, in particular, a computer screen and/or keyboard technology associated adjustable furniture system.
Dental professionals are increasingly relying on technology for purposes including, but not limited to, record keeping, and patient education. However, in a traditional dental office (a small room with a dental chair in the middle of it) it is difficult to find the right place for the technology. Similar issues are present in other types of medical facilities and even in other professional and non-professional settings.
Adjustable furniture, including dental chairs are well known. The following references describe some of the relevant art: U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,699 to Naughton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,203 to Cawley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,313 to Best et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,546 to Boetzkes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,725 to Carroll, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,219 to Irwin et al.
Adjustable technology, including screens/keyboards are well known. The following references describe some of the relevant art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,210 to O'Brien et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0007907 to DiRe, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0114034 to Squilla et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0104071 to Parsons,
Sterilizing is well known. The following references describe some of the relevant art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,122 to Gagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,877 to Choi, U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,331 to Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 8,597,569 to Gruen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,753,571 to Hsu et al.,
The above cited references are relevant from the perspective of providing general overviews of relevant technology.